You and I
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: A Percy/Luke songfic to Anarbor's "You and I."


"You and I"

_Without you, there's no reason for my story._

_And when I'm with you, I can always act the same._

_Forever, yeah if we're together,_

_We can make it better._

Percy Jackson had just turned sixteen and was ready to take on his final year at Camp Half-Blood. He'd made an agreement with his mother that, upon completing one more year of Camp, he could get an apartment in the city with Grover. Even though he loved living with his mother and coveted their Frozen Pizza Fridays and Japanese Horror Film Sundays, he wanted to see the world on his own. As Percy's protector and best friend, Grover was happy to go with him. They felt like adults when they strolled into Camp on August the 18th and grinned at all of their friends, flaunting Percy's new and mature age and the stubble that Grover had managed to grow over the summer.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, running over to the two boys. "Grover!" She flung herself at Percy, who hugged her back.

"Hello, Annabeth," he smiled, genuinely happy to see his peppy friend. She'd already moved on to Grover, though, and was hugging him tightly.

"How've you two been? It feels as if it's been ages since I've seen you both! Summer here was fun. Not much to do, though. Oh, we got a new drink machine in the-" Grover had the sense to stop Annabeth before she really started talking.

"It's great to see you, too, Annabeth," he smiled at her. For the most part, she looked the same as when the boys had left at the beginning of the summer. She'd grown a bit, though, and her tall frame of 5 feet and 9 inches was nearing Percy's height. Her stormy gray eyes lit up as she remembered something.

"Chiron wants to see you, Percy. It sounds kind of important."

Knowing that he could find Chiron in his regular spot at the card table, Percy set off in that direction. When he finally found his Centaur teacher, he wasn't playing with his usual partner, Mr. D. Percy figured that Mr. D was off planning activities or yelling at some innocent bystanders, so he took an empty seat beside Chiron.

"Why, hello there, Percy! Nice to see you," Chiron clapped Percy on the back and returned back to his deck of cards.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase told me that you wanted to speak with me," he said questioningly. He still wasn't sure why he was speaking to a teacher only five minutes after his arrival at camp, and honestly, he just wanted to go unpack and see his friends.

"Yes," Chiron seemed to remember, placing his cards face down on the table and turning his attention to Percy. "It's about your room arrangements for this year. It seems that there is a lack of space in another cabin, and the staff was considering moving another Camper to share your cabin, since you are alone as of now," Chiron finished, stroking his chin and watching Percy's reaction. Percy didn't care very much at all, really. He enjoyed his privacy, but having a roommate would be nice. Someone to talk to and play pranks with, someone to confide in and with whom he could share snacks. He was actually a little excited about the change.

"Who would my new roommate be? Is it someone I know, Grover or Annabeth?" Percy asked expectantly. Chiron smiled at his eagerness.

"Actually, the young male in question is a child of Hermes. His name is Luke Castellan," Chiron motioned to his card partner that Percy hadn't recognized. Percy's jaw dropped involuntarily and Luke smirked, winking at the shocked boy.

_You and I,_

_ We never get to sleep, we're up all day._

_ We're overworked and underpaid._

_ You and I,_

_ We're always stuck in repeat day by day,_

_ Watching time drift away as we burn away. _

Luke had changed over the summer. Not just grown an inch or two, but really _changed._ He'd grown into the body that had been too lanky for him; his chest had broadened and his shoulders seemed bigger than before. His skin was a few shades darker and his white teeth sparkled in a smile, creating a new and interesting contrast. His blond hair was sticking up, soft and messy in all directions. Percy wondered if he had simply woken up like that or the look it took effort. Luke's bright blue eyes were watching Percy as he took everything in, wondering what Percy thought of his new image. Not that Luke had tried to change for Percy specifically, but the fact that Luke was totally different was indisputable.

As Percy stared at Luke, Luke stared back at Percy- a bit less obviously- and realized that Percy wasn't the little kid he used to pick on before summer break. He'd grown up, as well. Percy's voice had grown deeper, as he'd noticed while Percy was talking to Chiron. His dark hair had grown a bit longer and he walked differently, with a sort of swagger. Luke was somewhat stunned by the boy's newfound confidence and found that it was something he rather liked.

When Percy had regained his composure, he heatedly turned to face Chiron.

"I don't think this will work out," Percy said, his face growing red. Chiron knew that Percy and Luke had been through their share of fights in the past, so why would he choose Luke to room with Percy?

"I'm afraid it's going to have to work out," Chiron smiled sadly. "Luke is officially the oldest in Hermes's cabin by five years. He turned eighteen over the summer, and for him to continue to room with the younger children would be inappropriate. Even though you are two years younger than him, we thought that he would enjoy your cabin the most because you seem to be in the same circle of friends."

So that was it, Percy reasoned. Chiron knew that Percy and Luke had a history, but he didn't understand it. He thought that the two boys were friends. He didn't know that, for the past few years, Luke had constantly bullied Percy. The last few years had been hell as far as Percy and Luke were concerned, and while Percy admitted that Luke's new appearance was somewhat… aesthetically pleasing, there was no way that he could share a room with him.

"But, you don't understand, Luke is…" Percy tried, but he failed at finding the words to describe just what Luke was. He was domineering and selfish, that was for sure. He was malicious and spiteful and mean, sometimes. Luke was also older, however, and Percy thought that if he badmouthed him in front of Chiron, Luke would make him pay for it later.

"Luke will make a great roommate," Percy decided on, covering up his anger with a hopefully believable smile. Luke let a smirk play upon his lips as he let his eyes roam over Percy.

"We're going to have a great time," he told the younger boy. "I promise."

_Without you, there's no reason for my story._

_ And when I'm with you, I can always act the same._

_ Forever, yeah if we're together,_

_ We can make it better._

Percy fumed as he dragged his suitcase to his cabin. Normally, he was thrilled to be back in his snug Camp home. But, as he crossed the threshold and saw Luke's bag resting on his bed, he wanted to be anywhere else except for in that room.

He stomped in and slammed his small bag down, causing it to explode and send toiletries flying. Cursing under his breath, he bent down to gather his things and felt a hand on his back.

"Let me help you with that, Perce," Luke leaned down beside him and picked up a green shampoo bottle. Upon examining the label, he turned to Percy and cocked one eyebrow.

"For the delicate tresses? Really?" He chuckled as Percy angrily jerked the bottle out of his hand and threw it into the bag. Worried that he'd made the wrong first impression, Luke stood and offered Percy his hand.

The younger boy tossed the rest of the things into the bag and stood up as well, not caring to use Luke's hand for support. Taken aback, Luke stared questioningly at Percy.

"Look," Percy began. "The fact that we're rooming together now does not make us friends. We are _not _friends, okay? You're going to stay on your side of the room, and I'm going to…" Percy's voice faded out as his eyes darted around the room. He suddenly realized something and started on Luke for an answer.

"Where the hell is your bed?" He demanded. As far as he could tell, there was only one twin bed in the cabin, and that belonged to Percy. While he waited on Luke to answer, he stalked over and knocked Luke's leather messenger bag and gray luggage into the floor. When he still hadn't answered, Percy wheeled around to face him. He was still standing on the light wooden floor, his eyes wandering around the room, totally unfazed by Percy's rant. When he noticed that Percy was glaring at him, he looked questioningly back.

"I asked you where your bed is," Percy was on the verge of shouting. His glare deepened when Luke started laughing and slapped his knee.

"Didn't I tell you? Staff is out of single beds, so they're bringing in the stuff for us to make bunk beds!" Luke shouted excitedly. Percy leaned against the ancient wood of the walls, speechless because of his Luke Castellan for the second time that day.

_You and I,_

_We've never felt so right._

_That just might be just what I need,_

_To get me through the night._

_You and I,_

_We're the perfect fit, you've got me hooked,_

_So that I can never quit, I just burn away. _

"Pass me the screwdriver," Percy shouted over the sound of Luke's hammering. Percy wasn't sure what he was hammering, but he knew that Luke and hammers were probably not a good mix. He leaned over the edge to see what was going on, only to find Luke banging the hammer on the wood of the bottom bunk to the tune of whatever was on his iPod. Percy groaned and dumped a box of screws on Luke's head.

Luke looked up innocently, and Percy mouthed, "Hammer." Luke pulled the earbuds from his ears and stood up, stretching. He waltzed over and handed Percy the hammer, slightly grazing the pale skin of his hand as he did so. By the time Percy looked up, Luke was already dancing back to his spot on the floor and returning the earbuds safely to his ears.

The boys had spent the afternoon trying to read the directions for the bunk bed assembly. However, with Percy's dyslexia, the reading had become too difficult for him, and Luke had taken over the reading. He read the entire packet of instructions to Percy and looked up when he was finished to find the dark-haired boy asleep. Luke realized that his voice was calming to Percy, so he'd read the packet again, this time in Greek. By the time he'd finished, it was dark outside, and they still only had one bed. Luke tried to assemble it on his own, but he accidentally hit his left index finger with the hammer and then got bored. So, he sat watching Percy and waiting for him to wake up. When he finally did, he took over the construction and allowed Luke to contentedly play on the floor.

It was now nearly two in the morning, and Luke was getting delirious. He jumped up and began salsa dancing to a song on his iPod. When Percy looked over at him, he smiled. The night's tedious events of building a set of bunk beds had worn him down, and he was now less opposed to the idea of rooming with Luke. He'd felt nice, falling asleep to the sound of Luke's voice, and watching Luke dance in their cabin while they were probably the only ones left awake in the camp made him laugh.

"Come dance with me," Luke grinned devilishly and scooted over to the bed. Giving in, Percy took Luke's hand and, with his help, climbed down to the bottom of the bunk beds. Luke took the headphones out of his iPod and placed the iPod on their dresser beside the candle, their only source of light.

A song that Percy didn't know started playing, a rave-sounding, techno song. Luke threw his hands up and started dancing, closing his eyes and smiling. He moved closer to Percy, who decided to let loose for a change. They moved to the music and invented new, crazy dance moves. Luke liked pretending to skydive, while Percy preferred waddling around like a penguin. They let the music play out and, when the next song began, they fell together, crying with laughter.

The new song was a slower one, a ballad. Luke grew serious and took Percy's soft hand in his. Percy played along, placing his other hand on Luke's shoulder. He felt a bit of unexpected muscle and stifled a giggle; it was as if he had become drunk off of the night and the dark and just being close to Luke. As Luke let his other hand rest on Percy's waist, Percy thought about how much of a '360' this was from earlier in the day.

"Perce," Luke leaned in close next to Percy's ear. "You just stepped on my foot."

Percy began to giggle uncontrollably, which made Luke start to laugh all over again. After a while, their laughter faded with the song, and they were left in the silence, still holding each other. Luke carefully locked his steely blue eyes on Percy's as he leaned closer and closer. He let his eyes drift closed and felt his lips brush softly against Percy's. He could feel Percy's warm breath on his tongue and his grip tightened on the younger boy's waist. Percy returned the sweet kiss for a moment before he let his hand slip from Luke's as he stumbled back.

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured. "I can't…" He staggered out of their cabin and into the cool, dark night.

_Without you, there's no reason for my story._

_And when I'm with you, I can always act the same._

_Forever, yeah if we're together,_

_We can make it, _

_We can make it._

After sitting on a patch of dark emerald grass and leaning back against a cold, jagged rock for thirty minutes, Percy felt as though his mind had been cleared at least a minimal amount. He rested his head against the surface of the rock and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He could see each star clearer than he thought imaginable. It was as though he could reach out and touch every single one. For a moment, he thought of Grover and his unremitting love of nature. However, that thought passed as he remembered the matter at hand and the person from whom he'd run.

It wasn't that he didn't like Luke, though he wasn't entirely sure of that. It was simply that this was all so new to him, and he felt like it was moving way too fast. He thought that if things kept at this pace between him and Luke, the world would spin out of his grasp. It was irrational, the way his feelings for Luke had changed so abruptly. There was nothing to say that they wouldn't be changed back tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day.

Percy unfurled from his position on the ground and got up, unsure of the world around him. He knew that he needed to go apologize to Luke for the way he'd left. So, he set off back towards the cabin, breathing in the crisp air with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

When he reached the cabin, he found Luke snugly burrowed into the bottom bunk on the bunk beds and a fire roaring in the cabin's hearth. Percy walked over to warm his hands and noticed that there was a note taped to the mirror above the dresser. Percy immediately recognized the sloppy handwriting as Luke's style.

_Perce-_

_Thought it might be chilly outside, so I set the fire on. I hope you don't hate me after what happened. I just couldn't control myself, and you looked so cute. I'm really sorry, and I hope that this doesn't ruin our new friendship or our roommate deal. Get some sleep, Pretty Boy. We can talk about everything in the morning._

_-Luke_

Percy found himself smiling to himself as he finished the letter. He turned back to face Luke who was peacefully asleep in his bunk. He must have screwed the last few screws in, because the beds looked stable and complete.

The son of Poseidon walked to the son of Hermes. He reached down to touch Luke's arm, which was flexed out over his pillow. He looked so calm and handsome when he was asleep, and Percy realized that, in his own way, he'd found the boy rather charming all along.

"Sleep well, Luke," Percy grinned, a little more sure about the world around him. He instinctively leaned in to kiss Luke on the forehead, hesitated for a moment, and then pulled back. He needed time if this arrangement was going to work and now, more than ever, he really wanted it to work.

Percy climbed up to his bunk on top and fell asleep almost instantly, worn out by the day. After a few quiet moments, Luke smiled and opened his eyes, rolling over to face the flames dance in the fireplace. He watched his shadow play on the wall, and he saw Percy's deep, unconscious breathing move his shadow-body up and down on the wall.

"Goodnight, Perce," he smiled softly in the dark and drifted to sleep, watching the flames grow smaller and smaller and smaller until his eyes closed to the night around him.

_Without you, there's no reason for my stories._

_And when I'm with you, I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together,_

_We can make it better._


End file.
